dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saiyans (Ttx337)
Saiyans =Homeworld= Planet Yasaien (Main) Planet Vegeta (Destroyed by Frieza) Average Height Similar to the average Human Diet Omnivorous Carnivorous (Great Apes) Sapience Sapient Saiyans are a naturally aggressive warrior race that in Kousen are originally from Planet Yasaien, although the main Saiyans in the series are from Planet Vegeta, thenn Planet Plant where a number of Saiyans were stranded in Before Age 350. They play a central role in Kousen as Goku, Vegeta, & many of the other main characters are Saiyans. =Overview= Name The name is an anagram of the Japanese word for vegetable, yasai, with the suffix jin, the Japanese suffix for person. It may also be a play on the Japanese word Yajin which means Wildman. In Japanese Saiyan is pronounced "Sigh-ya-jin" while in English it is pronounced "Say-an". Homeworld The Saiyans' original homeworld in Kousen is Yasaien, a planet roughly five times the size of Earth with over 100 times the gravity. Though the main Saiyans in the series don't learn of this planet's existence until later in the series, it becomes their homeworld as well following the destruction of the Earth. They have conquered many other planets but the most prominent is Planet Plant, later named Vegeta after its conqueror & first king, where Goku & Vegeta were born. This planet has a natural gravity of ten times that of the Earth. It was destroyed, along with most of its population by the warlord Frieza in Age 740. Military Force Being a warrior race, the Saiyans habitually create a powerful military force wherever they colonize. On Yasaien, this military force is called the Imperial Saiyan Army & it maintains peace & order throughout the two galaxies King Shoku rules, with its current leader being Vegeta, who answers only to King Shoku the Third. Its members are given their initial rank & are promoted solely based on their aptitude & abilities, regardless of age, attitude, or even lineage, as proven by the fact that Videl, a Human is a high-ranking member. On Planet Vegeta, the military force, the Saiyan Army, ruled over an entire star system by Age 734, but was annexed by King Cold. It was divided into three main classes or ranks: Elite, High, & Standard, each with three sub-ranks; Lower, Mid, & Special. A soldier was placed based on his power level at the time of his recruitment & could be promoted if he brcame strong enough & displayed the necessary skills. This army was decimated when Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta & later became the Saiyan Rebel Army or Saiyan Rebels following Vegeta's order to rebel against Frieza. Technically, the Dragon Warriors are also a Saiyan military force, as its co-leaders are both Saiyans. Origins It was explained by Kalen Claymorr that originally the Saiyans were Great Apes who evolved into their humanoid forms when their existence was threatened by the invading Yabanians, who terraformed their planet, causing the gravity to become what it is now. Over a period of a few thousand years, the Saiyans evolved & went to war with the Yabanians, eventually developing the Zenkai & a somewhat regenerative healing factor, which helped them drive off the invaders. After learning the universal language, they fully mastered the technology left behind by the Yabanians & began exploring space. Constant inner conflicts & war with the ever-present Yabanians held them back from fully utilizing the technology however. Around Before Age 5000, the Original Super Saiyan, Sarusei Ten'yo gained his Super Saiyan powers & used them to bring peace to Yasaien. He & fellow Super Saiyan, Oozarin Tenri would later defeat a demonic horde intent on releasing the ancient god-like being Mephystos to help them take over the universe & help defeat & reseal Mephystos when he was partially resurrected. Physiology Saiyans are very similar outwardly to Humans, with the exception of their monkey-like tails, larger muscular builds, denser bones & skin, slightly pointed ears, much larger hearts & lungs. Saiyans have a naturally strong resistance to extremes in temperature from birth, as seen when Goku was able to walk around shirtless in below zero degree weather without complaint & was able to withstand Annin's fire attacks. They are also born with full heads of hair. As noted by Vegeta, unless forcibly done, a pure-blooded Saiyan's hairstyle does not naturally change from their birth. He then elaborates that if Goku, himself, or any other Saiyan were to shave their head or cut their hair in a different style, it would simply grow back in its original style unless otherwise influenced, i.e, repeatedly cutting & styling it. Tail All Saiyans are born with monkey-like tails covered in fur that matches their hair color. The tail can be a particularly sensitive area for Saiyans who have not trained it. When grabbed or injured it causes immense pain to the owner & due to a shock being sent throughout the Saiyan's body, the act can even immobilize their who body. They can however, train themselves to overcome this weakness, like Goku while in training with Roshi for the 97th Tenkaichi Tournament. After training however, if the tail is grabbed or injured it loses its immobilizing effect & only causes a slight irritation. According to Vegeta, the average Saiyan on Planet Vegeta was trained to overcome this weakness at age five. The tail is quite prehensile & is often used to grasp things, & despite its appearance it is often as strong as the Saiyan's arms. In fact, both in his youth & adulthood, Goku has been seen hanging from his tail or even performing push-ups with it, it supporting his entire body weight.It also serves to help with the Saiyan's balance, as seen with Goku's difficulty to stand, let alone walk after having it severed, although Vegeta trained for an immunity to this by wrapping his tail around his waist. The tail has the added effect of boosting the Saiyan's healing capabilities. As seen when healing from various battles, a Saiyan tends to heal much faster with a tail than without. Most notably, a Saiyan's tail allows them to transform into Great Apes if their eyes are exposed to the Blutz Waves of a celestial object like a moon or a planet. If the tail is lost, so is this ability. Also, although Saiyans can heal extremely fast & can even repair most of their organs, the tail is also the only limb of a Saiyan's body that they can naturally regenerate. It is known to regrow faster in times of great stress or danger to the Saiyan's life. Personality